This study will test the following hypotheses: 1) as compared to a diet high in carbohydrates, diets high in monounsaturated fatty acids may improve glycemic control and dyslipidemia in patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes, 2) high carbohydrate diets may retard chylomicron clearance by reducing the activity of lipoprotein lipase, as measured in post-heparin plasma and adipose tissue.